That Night
by SYuuri
Summary: Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, almost midnight. TK oneshot. Plz read and review.


**That night…**

**Disclaimer: Wish I own them, but no. Just everything that wasn't Power Rangers related.**

**: Okay, this idea just came to me late at night and I thought it would be fun to write. As you all could see, this one was humor/romance. This was my first time writing that type of stories so I hope I did well. Now on to the story, enjoy:)**

**: This was a one-shot, Tommy was 26 and Kimberly was 25. This had nothing to do with my other stories.**

* * *

**Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart**

**Boulevard Apartment 26c**

**Reefside, CA**

**Friday, September 3rd 2001**

**11.17 p.m.**

* * *

**Tonight, the battle was on. **

**Tommy sighed happily, checking his answers with the answer sheet in his other hand. Great. He nailed this. Well, almost. He got 17 correct answers from 22 questions he had to answer. It surely didn't pay to be a high school teacher. **

**Putting the paper on the nightstand, his gaze flickered with high interest at the young woman sitting across the room. She's still struggling with the _How Far Is Your Intelligence?_ quiz which was made by Billy. **

**Tommy laughed when he opened up his email early this evening and read the attachment from his friend. Somehow, Kim didn't find his joke of him saying that the list of questions was made for a seventh grader, funny, and challenged him. After all, those were supposed to be for the students in the university Billy worked at. **

**Calling him Mr. Arrogant twice and sending him that familiar death glare, who was he to deny her? So it began. Whoever lost this quiz would have to do something for the other. **

**He waited for a full five minutes before Kim hissed, " Finally!" and laid back serenely. **

" **Already?" he asked. She simply nodded. Grinning wickedly, trying his best not to show off in front of his one and only beloved, at least not if he didn't want to sleep on the couch tonight, he slowly raised his hand. The paper with his handwriting hid his smirk to be seen by her. **

**98 percent. He was so proud of himself. Billy should do better next time. He meant, he's that famous professor, right? Professor Cranston? And Tommy felt like he could do this with eyes closed.**

**Kim's eyes narrowed and her face fell a little but still not go unnoticed by his trained eyes. Tommy couldn't help but laughing, which was not a really bright move. She pouted, reminded him of those times back in high school.**

" **It's okay, honey," he mouthed to her, secretly grateful that he wasn't reachable so she couldn't kick him or smack his head. **

**Biting her lips and frowning, Kim reluctantly took her paper from her lap and as slowly as Tommy did, lifted her hand and showed him her result. **

**He was smiling like a cat who got the cream, but not for long. His jaw practically dropped when he saw the bold number on her paper. She must have thickened it a couple of times. **

**100 percent. A _hundred_ percent.**

**Kim burst out laughing and she shook her head helplessly. " I'm sorry, honey," she mouthed back. **

" **Nice trick, Kim," he finally said, still stunned. " you must have cheated," **

" **Sorry, Buster," Kim wiggled her finger. " a deal is a deal. Now I want what you promised me not so long time ago," **

**Tommy Oliver, the ex leader of a group of teenagers in shiny full of color spandex whose job was to protect the earth, a sixth degree black belt in karate and also a Science teacher, put the pencil and paper aside and looked up at the petite brunette who's now leaning casually against their bedroom wall. He grinned. **

" **So…," she countered, offering a smirk at her fiance. " are you ready?"**

**He simply rose from the bed and made his way to her. He wounded his arms around her waist and answered, " Well, are you? I'm ready whenever you're ready,"**

**Kim's smile brightened considerably. Her hands lay on his exposed chest. He had discarded his tank top soon after he got inside the room, giving Kim a perfect view of his muscles. " Okay, let's do it like, right now,"**

**Tommy chuckled. " So eager, aren't you?"**

" **And you're not?" she retorted before tip toeing and touched her lips with his. He quickly cooperated and pulled her even closer. While their lips crushed and their tongues played together, Kim walked him backwards. She giggled and pulled her arms from his neck. " Here, right here. Come on," she breathed eagerly. **

**Tommy recaptured her lips. " Here? You sure?" **

" **Definitely is definitely the word," **

" **You have such way with words, Beautiful," he bent down, had himself prepared while she's looking at him intently and somewhat impatiently. **

" **Hurry! I can't wait!" **

**Tommy wet his lips, glancing at her eyes for a moment and complied, " Your wish is my command,"**

" **Tommy…," Kim whimpered slightly. **

" **Here?"**

" **Uh uh," she shook her head, frowning. " no,"**

" **You want me to stop?" he asked before he went too far.**

" **No, oh no. Just a little… oh yeah, there!" **

" **Here? Are you sure? How about this, do you like it?" **

" **Nice, yes, really good, Sweety," Kim replied lovingly. Tommy's eyebrows stood up. **

" **How about here?" he offered. **

**Kim nodded her head in satisfaction. " Oh yeah, that's even better," she gnawed her lips nervously and asked, " Tommy?"**

" **Hmm?" it was hard for him to concentrate in answering her question while his mind was occupied to do other thing.**

" **We're not being too discreet, are we? I don't want to disturb the neighbour," there're two families in each floor and Kim really didn't want to mess with the Cooper's. They're just the nosiest of the nosiest. So unbelievable. That was one more reason why she hoped they could sell their apartment soon and move to that beautiful house faster. That way they could do anything without having anyone complaining. Anything.**

**Tommy continued to assault the spot. " Well, I won't give a damn care at that lousy Mr. Frankie. We'll deal with him bright and early in the morning. Are you sure you like it here, Beautiful?" **

" **Totally," she returned his charming smile then gasped. " oh, Tommy, Handsome, I think…you,"**

**The warning came too late and the next thing happened, he released a loud yell that might be heard by Frankie and Marge Cooper. Kim squeaked. **

" **Oh God, shit! Kimmm!" **

" **Tommy!"**

**Kimberly hurriedly dashed into his side and grabbed his left hand. Kim tried to swallow her smile. His thumb was swollen and red. " That's what you got for not being more careful," she chided him and took the hammer from his hand. **

" **Gee, thanks a lot, Kim," Tommy hissed, moving his finger to check if it's not cracked or worse, broken. " I did it for you, y'know. For your painting?" **

**Kim shot him her megawatt smile that could always work anytime, anywhere, in any condition on him. She reached down and took the picture carefully. She got it from her mother. Caroline sent the beautiful scenery painting from Paris, thinking that her daughter would like it. She's right. Kim loved it so much that she asked Tommy to help her as soon as he got home. **

**Men… he refused alright and started bragging about the quiz Billy'd emailed. The deal was on. He'd do anything if she won and well, sorry honey, she did win. **

" **Thanks, Tommy," she kissed his cheek. **

**Tommy sighed and looked down at her lovely face. " So, want to do it again?"**

* * *

**: Thanks for reading! Haha… I really hoped you all understand what I was trying to write here. Yes, naughty me! Please don't forget to leave your reviews, but No Flame please. Thank you.**

**- Yuuri ; )**


End file.
